The present invention relates to a game device which can be played by one or several players.
Various game devices have heretofore been proposed, but very few are inexpensive and yet sufficiently satisfy the interest of a player or players using simple manipulations.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a game device which is economical and which can be operated in a simple manner and yet sufficiently satisfy the interest of a player or players.
Briefly stated, the invention comprises a first oscillator connected to a counter, with a plurality of LEDs connected to the counter to be sequentially lit. The first counter is energized by a control switch, by way of a relay circuit. The LEDs are arranged in any desired pattern on a display board. The output of the first oscillator also energizes a second oscillation circuit which in turn produces an audible output.